Joyeux Noël
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Une petite histoire sur une matinée de Noël pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Histoire courte et mignonne, sans prise de tête !


Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Joyeux Noël !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate

Note:

Ce matin en échangeant des messages avec ma très chère Cowcow, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit OS sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Rien de bien révolutionnaire mais voilà, une petite histoire mignonne, sans prise de tête, pour fêter Noël !

* * *

Le châtain était de très bonne humeur ce matin-là, et comme toujours, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer son premier message à son meilleur ami. Il l'accompagna d'une photo de lui, les cheveux en pétard, vêtu de son pyjama avec des aliens. Depuis le temps que le brun le connaissait, Oikawa n'avait plus peur de le faire fuir.

" _Joyeux Noël mon Iwa-chan adoré !_  
 _Oikawa plein d'amour_ *coeur* "  
" _Joyeux Noël mon shittykawa d'amour_ *coeur*"

Oikawa gonfla une joue, vexé. Non seulement Iwaizumi ne lui envoyait pas de photo mais en plus, il osait l'insulter tout en lui envoyant une bonne dose d'amour.

" _Iwaaa-chaaan ! Tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse d'utiliser mon vrai nom pour Noël !_ *boude*"

L'échange avait duré tout au plus deux minutes. Les deux avaient répondu du tac au tac. Mais depuis dix minutes, Oikawa n'avait pas de nouveaux messages, exceptés de Makki et Mattsun qui lui envoyaient des photo de leur petite soirée ensemble. Il avait très envie de les envoyer sur les roses, soudainement jaloux, mais il n'avait pas envie de leur donner cette satisfaction. Alors il avait pris le temps de leur vanter sa super soirée de famille.

\- Le père Noël est passé !

Le volleyeur leva les yeux de son portable pour regarder la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Son neveu l'avait ouverte en passant. Il criait dans toute la maison, pressé que toute la famille se réunisse autour du sapin pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi. T'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire beau, on attend rien de toi.

Pour la peine, Oikawa tira la langue à sa soeur qui faisait semblant d'aider son fils à motiver les troupes. Le châtain faisait la tête à cause d'Iwaizumi. Celui-ci ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il avait presque envie de lui renvoyer un message, mais il savait parfaitement que cela ne ferait aucun effet à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était totalement immunisé contre ses caprices.

\- J'espère que le père Noël t'aura oublié ! Méchante !  
\- Ne me confond pas avec toi, s'il te plait.

Oikawa se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir, à se disputer avec sa soeur. Mais son neveu arriva à leur hauteur et commença à les pousser vers l'escalier.

\- On sait très bien que le père n'existe pas, d'abord ! Mais je veux mes cadeaux ! Allez ! On se dépêche !

Amusés, Oikawa et sa soeur décidèrent de céder et descendirent pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver. À part Oikawa et son neveu, tout le monde était habillé. Le châtain lança un regard noir à sa soeur pour avoir osé lui dire qu'il pouvait descendre en pyjama. Il avait l'air d'un enfant.

\- ... Attendez ! ... Enfin non, allez-y ! Commencez sans moi, je reviens !

Oikawa sortit presque en courant du salon. Derrière lui, il entendit son neveu s'énerver et son père s'exclamer qu'il avait raté la photo par sa faute. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte sans soucier du froid. Il était toujours en pyjama, pieds nus. En respirant, il laissait apparaître de longues traînées de buées vers le ciel. Sa peau avait la chaire de poule. Mais rien ne l'intéressait. Rien, excepté Iwaizumi qui se tenait devant chez lui. Il avait aperçu sa silhouette par la fenêtre du salon. Il n'avait pas hésité à sortir pour vérifier.

Après quelques secondes de blanc, Oikawa eut l'intelligence de fermer la porte pour éviter de chauffer la maison pour rien. De son côté, Iwaizumi avait fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de l'entrée, déboutonnant son manteau par la même occasion.

\- Tu ferais mieux de nous faire rentrer. Si tu attrapes froid, crois-moi, je te le ferai payer cher !  
\- Même si c'est par ta faute ?

Les mains dans les poches, Iwaizumi haussa les épaules, laissant sous-entendre que sa décision n'était pas encore prise. Oikawa en profita pour se coller contre lui et glisser ses bras autour de son torse. Il était ainsi bien au chaud. Et au lieu de le repousser, le brun referma son manteau autour de lui, comme pour le garder au chaud. Au fond, le châtain savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

\- Joyeux Noël, Tooru.

Les joues rouges, Oikawa cacha son visage contre son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, sa famille était au courant. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, sa soeur n'avait jamais cessé de lui demander "à quand le mariage ?". Personne n'avait été surpris en apprenant la nouvelle. Ils avaient été les seuls à ne pas voir leurs sentiments pendant des années. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient enfin rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?  
\- Si tu pouvais le crier au monde entier, tu le ferais, alors oui, merci, je le sais !  
\- Dis pas ça comme si ça t'ennuyait !

Pour réponse, Iwaizumi déposa un baiser sur le tempe de son copain.

\- Profite au lieu de parler pour rien.  
\- Iwa-chaaan ! Viens nous rejoindre ! On allait ouvrir les cadeaux !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la soeur d'Oikawa qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation, sans prévenir. Iwaizumi sembla hésiter, prêt à dire que sa famille l'attendait. Mais elle sembla le devenir et le devança.

\- Takeru tient absolument à te montrer ce qu'il a reçu.  
\- Oh oui ! Iwa-chan, ça risque de te plaire !

En voyant son petit-ami et sa soeur insister, Iwaizumi décida de céder, à condition qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes. Même si, comme à chaque fois, quelques minutes deviendraient des heures. Au fond, ses parents devaient se douter qu'il n'allait pas rentrer de si tôt. C'était toujours la même chose avec eux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée si y a des fautes, mais je suis malade alors j'ai pas le courage de tout relire ...  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances !


End file.
